A Midsummer Night's Dream Sonic Style!
by Galexia the Chao
Summary: A story of love, magic, bad acting, many breaking of the fourth wall and more!  The Sonic version of a classic Shakespere story! Get ready for a Midsummer Night's Dream! * For Sonic the Hedgehog's 20th Anniversary *
1. Prologue

A Midsummer Night's Dream: Sonic Style

I do not own Shakespere's work A Midsummer Night's Dream (but none of his stuff was copyrighted so I really don't need a disclaimer for his stuff do I?) nor do I own Sonic the Hedgehog or his friends! They belong to the Sonic Team!

Characters:

** Theseus**- Played by Shadow the Hedgehog. **Theseus** is the Duke of Mobius and is engaged to **Hippolyta**.

** Hippolyta**- Played by Tikal the Echidna. ** Hippolyta** is the Queen of the Mystic Ruins and is engaged to **Theseus.**

**Egeus**- Played by Big the Cat. **Egeus** is **Hermia**'s father and wants **Hermia** to be married to **Demetrius**.

** Hermia**- Played by Blaze the Cat. **Hermia** is **Egeus**' daughter and is in love with **Lysander** but is being forced to marry **Demetrius.**

**Lysander**- Played by Silver the Hedgehog. **Lysander** is in love with **Hermia** but **Egeus** does not want **Hermia** to marry **Lysander**.

**Helena**- Played by Amy Rose. **Helena** is in love with **Demetrius**, but **Demetrius** does not want to marry **Helena**.

**Demetrius**- Played by Sonic the Hedgehog. **Demetrius** is in love with **Hermia** but does not want to marry **Helena**.

**Puck/Robin Goodfellow**- Played by Charmy Bee. **Puck** is **Oberon**'s personal faerie. **Puck** causes a lot of trouble between the lovers.

**Oberon**- Played by Vector the Crocodile. **Oberon** is the King of the Faerie Land. **Oberon** is married to **Titania**.

**Titania**- Played by Vanilla the Rabbit. **Titania** is the Queen of the Faerie Land. **Titania** is married to **Oberon**.

**Nick Bottom**- Played by Knuckles the Echidna. **Nick Bottom** is an actor, in the troupe of actors that are performing for **Theseus'** and **Hippolyta's **wedding.

** Peter Quince**- Played by Espio the Chameleon. **Peter Quince** is an actor, in the troupe of actors that are performing for **Theseus'** and **Hippoltya's** wedding.

**Francine Flute**- Played by Marine the Raccoon. **Francine Flute** is an actor, in the troupe of actors that are performing for **Theseus**' and **Hippolyta's** wedding.

**Robin Starveling**- Played by Cream the Rabbit. **Robin Starveling** is an actor, in the troupe of actors that are performing for **Theseus**' and **Hippolyta's **wedding.

**Tabitha Snout**- Played by Rouge the Bat. **Tabitha Snout** is an actor, in the troupe of actors that are performing for **Theseus**' and **Hippolyta's** wedding.

**Snug**- Played by Cheese the Chao. **Snug** is an actor, in the troupe of actors that are performing for **Theseus'** and **Hippolyta's** wedding.

**Philostrate**- Played by Miles "Tails" the Fox. **Philostrate** is in charge of the ceremonies for **Theseus**' and** Hippolyta's** wedding.

**Peaseblossom**- Played by Galexia the Chao. ** Peaseblossom** is one of **Titania's** personal servants. **Peaseblossom** is also a faerie from where Oberon and Titania rule.

**Cobweb**- Played by Chocola the Chao. **Cobweb **is one of **Titania's** personal servants. **Cobweb** is also a faerie from where **Oberon** and **Titania** rule.

**Moth**- Played by Omochao. **Moth** is one of **Titania's** personal servants. **Moth** is also a faerie from where **Oberon** and **Titania** rule.

**Mustardseed**- Played by Chaos. **Mustardseed** is one of **Titania's** personal servants. **Mustardseed** is also a faerie from where **Oberon** and **Titania** rule.

Okay...I've recently read A Midsummer Night's Dream and I thought that it would be an absolutly lovely story for the Sonic cast to act out! I will NOT be using Shakespere's character names but instead I've made this convineiet list of the characters that the Sonic team will act out (This is also why I've made the character list a chapter by itself...)so refer back to that if you haven't read the story before! The plot will follow the story line of the original story though, it won't be written in old english, O.o (THE HORROR!)

Anyways I hope you guys enjoy! This is my birthday present to you Sonic! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!1 :D


	2. Act 1, Scene 1

A Midsummer Night's Dream: Sonic Style

**Act I, Scene I **

_Enter Shadow, Tikal, Tails, Big, Blaze, Silver, Amy Rose, and Sonic._

It had all started on a lovely day as Shadow the Hedgehog, the Duke of Mobius was getting ready for his wedding, which was scheduled to occur in four days. He was betrothed to Tikal the Echidna, the Princess of the Mystic Ruins. They had met when the Mobian army was fighting to conquer the Mystic Ruins and one of the Mobian solders aimed and shot at the Princess. Shadow had stepped in to take the shot and Tikal had fallen in love with such a gallant gentleman at first sight. Now they had come up with a peaceful compromise, Shadow and Tikal would marry, so that their lands would be peacefully joined without any conflict. This was also the perfect resolution for the lovers, since Tikal was a pacifist and hated fighting and Shadow had fallen in love with Tikal as well.

Now Shadow was getting fitted for his tuxedo, as Tikal watched him. "Oh, my beautiful Tikal...we are scheduled to be married in four days, but my patience has run out. The moon goes by so slowly, and I'm as impatient as Faker-" suddenly a shoe is thrown at Shadow's head _**Shut up Shadow! In this story, there is no Faker! **_ Shadow's eyes lit up happily,

"You mean Sonic's not in the story?" _**No, he is...but you can't call him Faker! After all that would ruin the mood of the story! **_ Shadow sighed, "Fine, fine...as I was saying...I can't wait for our wedding day Tikal! I wish that the days would go by faster!" Tikal giggled, it was rare to see Shadow show any emotion in general. 'That's cause the dumb author is making me totally OOC' Shadow whispered harshly. _**The 'dumb' author then dunked a bucket of cold water on Shadow's head.**_ 'What the hell!' Shadow shouted.

Tikal blushed at Shadow's choice of words, before starting to speak, "The day will be here soon sweet Shadow. Each day will flow quickly into night, and as we dream during the night, those will go quickly as well. Our wedding day will be here quicker than you know it!" Shadow smiled at his fiancee, she always knew just how to cheer him up.

Tails who had been standing quietly in the corner, watching the scene unfold, was quickly called over by Shadow.

"Tails, fly around to every household and public place in Mobius and make sure, that everyone is ready and prepared to be merry and celebrate my wedding with Tikal!" Tails made a face.

"Couldn't we just post it on Facebook?" Shadow's pupil's dilated.

"No! The royal thing to do is to tell everyone personally!"

"But that'll take forever!" Tails whined.

"Well it wasn't like you were going to show up any other time in the story..."

"Fine...I'll do it...emo hog..." Tails muttered underneath his breath as he trudged out of the room.

"What did you just say?" Shadow said to Tails.

"Nothing!" Tails said as he sped out of the room.

_Exuent Tails_

"Shadow, don't you think that was a bit cruel?" Tikal asked Tails once he was out of ear shot,

Shadow shrugged, "Well, I was telling the truth when I said that he wouldn't be showing up any time else in the story...well not until the end but the end's a long way off..." _**A brick was then thrown at Shadow's head. "Stop breaking the fourth wall Shadow!" **_Shadow rubbed his head as he got up,

"Stupid author...when I get my hands on her..." _**A giant pile of hovering bricks magically appeared in front of Shadow and Tikal. The tailor that was working on Shadow's tuxedo ran off in fear. "You wanna try me?"**_ Shadow sighed. "Okay okay..." Suddenly Big, Blaze, Amy Rose, Silver and Sonic entered the room.

"Duh huh huh...Hi Shaddies!" Big called out happily. A chaos spear instantly formed in Shadow's hand and was aimed at the big purple cat.

"Who the hell let you in here?" Shadow shouted, instantly forgetting about his promise to the author to be good and to talk in an old english type of style.

"Shadow!" Tikal scolded, "That's not how we treat our friends!"

"But he's not my friend! In fact he has no friends-" Tikal ignored him as she turned to Big, "Hello Big. What's the matter? Is something wrong?"

"His life...that's what's wrong...the plothole that brought him into existnace...that's what's wrong... Shadow muttered. Tikal gave Shadow an angry look which made Shadow shut up instantly.

"Oh yeah! I almost forgots why I was here..." Big suddenly donned a mad look, (which was quite freaky given that Big never, EVER got mad.)

"Full of vexation come I with complaint, against my child, my daughter Blaze! Stand forth Sonic!" Sonic then...stood forth...well what else was he supposed to do?

"My noble lord this man hath my consent to marry her." He then beckoned Silver, "Stand forth Silver." Big walked up to Shadow and forced his chubby fingers into his chest, "My gracious duke, this man hath bewitched the bosom of my child thou, thou Silver, thou hast given her rhymes and interchanged love tokens with my child!" Silver blushed, "Love tokens...?" Shadow said to himself. Sonic smirked while Amy sighed,

"I wish some one interchanged love tokens with me..." Big gave the silver hedgehog an angry look before continuing.

"Thou hast by moonlight at her window sung with feigning voice verses of feigning love, and stol'n the impression of her fantasy with bracelets of thy hair, rings, gaudes, conciets, knackles, trifes, nosegays, sweetmeats, messengers of strong prevailment in unhardened youth. With cunning hast thou filched my daughter's heart, turned her obediance which is due to me to stubborn harshness! My gracious duke be it so she will not here before your grace consent to marry Sonic the hedgehog, then I beg the ancient privilege of Mobius as she is mine, I may dispose of her or send to her death according to our law immediately provided in that case." Shadow stared at Big in disbelief before shouting to the author.

"Come ON! Did you just hear that? That was BIG! BIG THE CAT! THE DUMBIST CHARACTER IN THE ENTIRE GAME SERIES! DID YOU HEAR WHAT HE JUST SAID? HE JUST QUOTED PERFECT SHAKESPERE!YOU DON'T THINK THAT'S OOC AT ALL? WHAT THE HELL? WHAT KIND OF LOGIC IS THIS! I DEMAND-" _**The author then hit the mute button on Shadow's voice. **_ Everyone gave Shadow odd looks, as he continued to shout and make furious arm movements but no voice was coming out. Sonic apparently found this sight hilarious and started laughing and fell onto the ground. Blaze gave him a disgusted look.

"Look at him Father! Look! How can I marry a man like him? He's choking on his laughter!" Everyone turned to look at Sonic who was starting to turn purple but was still laughing. Amy almost screamed,

"Don't worry Sonic! I'll save you!" Amy then ran over to the blue hedgehog and attempted to do the Heimlich maneuver on Sonic, but since Sonic wasn't choking on anything, it just made everything worse. Finally the author who was tired of all of this silliness, held up a brick threateningly at Shadow and he stopped shouting, which made Sonic stop laughing and Amy stopped trying to 'save him'. The author then un-muted his voice and Shadow cleared his throat before speaking once more.

"Blaze...whom do you love?" Blaze stood up straight,

"I love Silver!"

"Then I pronounce that Silver and Blaze shall be wed-"

"But I want my daughter to marry Sonic!" Big bellowed.

"But FATHER!" Blaze cried out.

"They've been arguing like this for the past month, I doubt that you're gonna be able to fix anything..." Silver muttered underneath his breath.

Tikal then stepped in, just as Big was going to retaliate. "Now I know this must sound unfair to you Blaze, but you must obey your father's wishes..." An idea suddenly came into Tikal's head. "I know! We'll give you four days to decide! Either you marry Sonic," She then paused for dramatic effect, "Or you spend the rest of your life in solitude as a jewel guardian and will never have the comforts of love again!"

"What about the death penalty!" Big argued,

"I don't want anyone dying on my wedding day!" Shadow shouted. "Well...unless of course its you that going to die..." Shadow said. Big grumbled angrily.

"I'd rather be a jewel guardian until the end of my days, than be with that bushpig!" Blaze said angirly.

"Hey! Who're you callin' a bushpig!" Sonic shouted, highly offended at the comment.

"Don't get started with me, hedgehog!" Blaze growled as her hands started to spark, with the start of fire.

"You wanna go?"

"You bet! I'll never marry the likes of you!"

"Now now...lets calm down..." Shadow said in an attempt to calm the girl down, "I like my love's idea, anyway. We don't have to decide anything right away. I'll give you four days to tell me your decision." Shadow said.

"But I just told you my decision-" She was then interrupted by Sonic who was talking to Silver.

"Silver just give it up. She's mine. After all I'm the better hedgehog and I'm going to marry her...wait what?" _**The author then hit Sonic with a brick. "You dummy! Of course you have to get married!"**_

"But I don't wanna get married!" Sonic whined.

"See," Silver pointed out to Big, "He doesn't even like her so I should have her!"

"You will never get married to her Silver! Not until you apologize to me about what you did to Froggy!" _** A flashback started to form but the author waved it away. "There's no time to fit one of those into the story anyway..." The author grumbled, before turning her attention back to Sonic.**_

"NEVER!"

"Then you shall never have my daughter Blaze as long as I live! "

_**The author was now shouting at the blue hedgie. "You get married or else you'll get hit in the face with my bricks and my crowbar!"**_

"Hey!" Blaze shouted at the author, "Who's side are you on?"

"_**My side," the author chuckled.**_

"Gah! Okay okay..." Sonic muttered. Silver then turned to Shadow.

"Duke Shadow...why shouldn't I be allowed to marry Blaze? I love her more than that blue idiot does! Plus he has shown signs of loving Amy for the longest time and made her fall in love with him! Then he left her!"

"How many times do I have to tell you, I DON'T LIKE HER!" This silenced everyone's arguing. Everyone looked at Amy, who gave no signs of actually hearing Sonic shout those words. In fact, it looked like she was having another one of her Sonic daydreams.

"How can you just give my beautiful Blaze up to this terrible, unfaithful man!" Silver shouted. Shadow shrugged,

"Sorry, but its not in my realm. Blaze is Big's daughter, which means that he has the right to force her to marry whomever he wants her to marry..."

"That's totally unfair!" Suddenly, Shadow donned a surprised look.

"Oh yes...I almost forgot...Come Sonic, Big. I have some business that I need to discuss with you. I was planning to tell you about it later but since your here right now, I don't see the point in not telling you now. Come, Tikal lets go and show them to the conference room."

"We have a conference room?" Tikal said in surprise, "This castle is so big...I haven't even had enough time to explore all of the rooms!" Tikal said in wonderment. Shadow laughed as he guided Tikal out of the room with Sonic and Big following behind them, but not before Sonic stuck his tongue out at Silver and gave him the loser sign.

_Exuent Shadow, Tikal, Sonic and Big._

"Sonniku! Don't leave without me!" Amy shrieked as she chased her love.

_Exuent Amy Rose_

Once Blaze and Silver were sure that everyone had left, Silver gave Blaze a sad look.

"Don't worry Blaze...everything will work out for the best...it always does." Blaze's eyes became full with unshed tears.

"Yes, but right now, it seems hopeless." Silver then brought up his hand to her cheek.

"But it could be much worse! You could be a princess and I could be a lowly beggar! Then we could never marry"

"Well..."

"Or I could be 30 years old and you would be 15! And we would be forced to marry!"

"That's terrible!"

"Or you could be a human and I would be a hedgehog! "

"That's just like in Sonic 06!" _Shadow then started shouting from the hallway, "HEY! YOU LET THEM BREAK THE FOURTH WALL! THAT'S NOT FAIR!"__** A loud noise could be heard. It sounded like multiple bricks falling. A loud scream was heard after this. **_Blaze and Silver sweat dropped before continuing.

"I guess its a rule of the universe, that true love has to have some obstacles..." Blaze gained a thoughtful look, "So lets try and be patient and stick through it!" Silver donned a happy smile. Suddenly Blaze's eyes widened.

"Silver! I've got an idea! Listen...I have a friend that lives out on Angel Island. Her name's Vanilla. She's a good friend of mine and would help us out! She could even marry us out there! That way Mobius' strict laws wouldn't be able to prevent our love from blooming!"

"What a good plan Blaze! But how would we get to Angel Island in the first place?"

"Well...couldn't you fly us up there using your psychokinesis...but we would have to meet up in a secluded place..."

"How about the forest?" Silver suggested.

"Great! Plus if we left in the middle of the night, no one would see us..." Silver said. Blaze smiled.

"This is great! When and where shall I meet you in the forest?"

"The same place where we saw that chao with the crowbar beat up that baby chao! Meet me there by midnight tomorrow!"

"Yes...I won't forget! Oh look, here comes Amy." Blaze pointed out, as she saw the familiar pink silhouette walking towards them.

_Enter Amy Rose_

"Hi Amy!" Blaze said. Amy had an angry look on her face.

"Stupid Sonic! I only gave him a surprise hug and then he ran away from me! Ugh!" She then turned to Blaze,

"Blaze! Why are you so lucky as to catch my Sonikku's heart? If beauty was contagious, then I would love to catch your beauty! My eyes for your shining pearls! My mouth, for your luscious lips! My scraggly quills for your soft silky fur. Tell me...tell me your secret of how you've managed to win him over!" Amy begged as she got down on her knees.

Blaze shrugged.

"I frown at him, yet he still loves me."

"If only my smiles had the same effect of your frowns!"

"I curse him but he still loves me."

"If only my love potions could inspire him to give me so much as a glance."

"I even threw fire at him and dunked him in the local pool once, but he still loves me!"

Amy humphed, "The more I love him, the more he hates me." Blaze rubbed Amy's shoulder.

"Well its not his fault that he doesn't love you."

"You're right...it's yours! You're beauty has stolen his heart! I wish I could do that myself..." Amy then looked like she was about to burst into tears.

"If it makes you feel any better, he won't ever have to see my face again!"

"W-what?" Amy said in confusion.

"Blaze don't tell her!" Silver said,

"She's my best friend, Silver. I trust her not to tell anyone!" Blaze said before speaking to Amy once more.

"Silver and I are planning to run away to Angel Island tomorrow at midnight." Blaze said.

"From there, we'll make new friends but we won't come back...Good bye Amy Rose. May you have luck winning over that blue idiot." Silver said with a smirk. Blaze then gave the shocked hedgehog a hug before turning her attention back to Silver.

"Remember Silver, we need to stay away from each other until tomorrow...I wouldn't be able to stand it, if someone else found out of our plan." Blaze said, as she gave Silver a quick kiss on the cheek. "Until tomorrow!" Blaze said before running out of the room.

_Exuent Blaze_

Silver had a starstruck-ed look on him, until he remembered that Amy was still in the room.

"Until tomorrow...my love..." Silver whispered to himself before running in the opposite direction.

_Exuent Silver_

"Blaze...I can't believe that she's leaving..." Amy's eyes then donned a crazy look, "I know! I have the greatest plan! It won't fail! If I tell Sonic that Blaze and Silver are running away then he'll probably congratulate me with a hug! Oh and then he'll fall in love with me and then we'll get married and have 3 kids..." Amy continued to mutter contently to herself as she skipped out of the room.

_Exuent Amy Rose_

_**Author's Blurb:**_

_**Yes..that concludes the first chapter of A Midsummer Night's Dream: SONIC STYLE! Tune in next time for some Silvaze and Sonamy goodness...and some Silvamy and some Sonaze...**_

_****On another note, that Shadikal scene is probably the only time that will happen (couldn't find a couple to use as Theseus and Hippolyta xD) until the end, so don't let that bother you too much...and maybe...maybe, I can add in some extra screen time for Tails, cause the way the actual story goes...Tails really doesn't show up until the end xD (Shadow wasn't lying)**_

_**Review to tell me what you think!**_

_**Chao for Now!**_

_**[Insert Pen Name Here]**_

**_P.S. Happy Birthday Sonic!_**


	3. Act 1, Scene 2

A Midsummer Night's Dream: Sonic Style

**Act I, Scene II**

_Enter Espio, Knuckles, Rouge and Marine_

Meanwhile in the Town Square...

The purple chameleon sighed as he looked at the small group of mobians that had congregated in front of him. However, they couldn't see him, since he was invisible. _You would think that more people would want to perform at such an important event!_

Espio was surprised. He had posted many posters around Station Square, Central City and even Angel Island, but only three people had responded to his call to all actors. _I thought that there would be hundreds of people out here, and that I would have to have auditions..._he then looked at the red echidna and the white bat who were arguing and the brown raccoon that was laughing at them, _not three measly peasants...  
><em>

Espio the chameleon was an actor and Duke Shadow had asked him to perform at his wedding. Of course Espio had gladly accepted, I mean who wouldn't- _Apparently a lot of people..._Ahem...Anyway, the only problem was that there weren't any good monologues that he could perform, that were appropriate for a wedding. So Espio had posted posters; advertising for a chance to perform for the Duke and his fiance. _I knew I should have posted it on Facebook..._

Espio sighed again once he noticed that no one else was going to come. _I guess that I have to get this started. _He then walked up to the white bat and red echidna and suddenly appeared in the middle of them.

"HOLY FLIPPING CUPCAKES!...wait...since when do people say Holy flipping cupcakes?" the red echidna exclaimed in surprise. _**Easy, I just blocked out all of your curse words with different words. After all this is a K+ rated story...**_

"Really? That's so bonza! Lemme try it! YOU'RE SO SILLY PANCAKE FLUFFERNUTTER MIX! Haha! That's cool mate! Where'd ya learn how to do that?" _**The author grinned sneakily, "I would tell you...but then I'd have to kill you..."**_

"Aw..." Espio cleared his throat,

"Anyway...so all of you are here to perform for the Duke and his fiance on their wedding day?" The white bat flashed him a smile,

"Yeah hun...well I don't know about the baby raccoon, or the idiot echidna..."

"HEY! WHO'RE YOU CALLIN' AN IDIOT MRS. I EAT PINE CONES FOR BREAKFAST!" The white bat's smile evaporated off of her face as she angrily turned to face the red head.

"For the last time, I AM NOT A SQURELL! Do squirrels look this white to you?" She shouted as she gestured to her snow white fur, "Secondly...SQUIRELLS DON'T EAT PINE CONES! WHAT KIND OF HOLY MUSHROOM CROWN OF A SQUIRELL EATS PINE CONES?" She then stopped, "Oh, that really does bleep out your words.."

Espio face palmed, "Right. Anyway, like I was saying, since we are all here to perform at the wedding, I suggest that we at least introduce ourselves. I'm Espio the chameleon."

Marine gave everyone a thumbs up, "O'im Marine, ya swabbies! Best child actor in the seven seas!" Rouge then winked at Espio who blushed,

"I'm Rouge the Bat, treasure hunter extraordinaire, famous actress from Central City and International Supermodel." Marine's jaw dropped, "But you can just call me Rouge."

"Wow! Since when were you an international super model!" Rouge sweat dropped, "Actually I wasn't an international super model...but I am a treasure hunter and a famous actress!" _**That's what they all say...**_Rouge puffed out her cheeks,

"Hey its true honey! At least I'm not a nerd that spends all of her time writing Sonic stories!" _**Hey! This nerd just got into all of her Honors classes, plays the violin, bass, electric bass, guitar, marimba, vibraphone, xylophone, oboe, piano, viola, flute, and can SING BABY! What now? **_Rouge didn't say anything, _**Oh yeah, I thought so.**_

The red echidna, went up to introduce himself, to try and clear up the awkward tension. "I'm Knuckles! The best actor on all of Angel Island!" Suddenly a small voice was heard.

_Enter Cream and Cheese_

"But you're the only actor on Angel Island Mister Knuckles." Rouge and Marine almost passed out from their laughter. Knuckles turned red...but since he was already red, he just turned redder...

"Well at least I didn't lie about being a supermodel!" Rouge stopped laughing.

"At least I'm not a nerd that spends all of her free time writing Sonic stories!"

"**Don't even go there!" **Knuckles sighed,

"Cream, what did I tell you about interrupting me?"

"But Mister Knuckles, lying is wrong."

"Gah..." Espio was surprised, he didn't even see that little girl in the first place.

"Oh, hi everyone!" Cream said as she waved, "My name is Cream and this is my chao Cheese! I'm here for the audition!"

"There is no audition..."

"Oh...does that mean that I'm in?"

"Yeah."

"Yay! I'm gonna be famous!"

"Chao chao!"

"Oh brother...not another baby..."

After everyone introduced themselves, Espio let them all take a break before they started to talk about what they were going to be performing.

"I just don't get why they just don't hire a DJ as entertainment, right?" Rouge asked Marine who was hanging from a tree branch from her tail. **_Galexia the Chao used Brick attack. Rouge took 9000 hit points. It is super effective._**

"Ow...Its cause the author wants to stay as true to the story line as she possibly can...which means pelting anyone who tries to MAKE A JOKE with bricks! What the FUDGE ICE CREAM happened to your water balloons and your crowbar?" **_Oh, it got old. Besides, bricks don't break or blow up when you throw them in a vat of toxic waste. _**

"Why would you do that?" Marine asked in awe.

"_**To see if they would gain super powers! Duh!" Espio gives the author a glare. It is super effective. **_

"So...the play that we are going to be performing is I Do I Do Love You-" _**The author throws a brick at Espio. Espio dodges using his awesome ninja skillz. "No! We're not performing that play! The play is called the Tragic Comedy of Pyramus and Thisbe." The author started to chuckle. "Get it, Tragic Comedy...get it? Sad but funny...haha...ha" Espio picked up one of the bricks that the author had thrown at him and threw it at her. It hit the author in the head. Galexia the Chao is KO'ed.**_

"Okay...so now the play that we are going to be performing is The Tragic Comedy of Pyramus and Thisbe." A collective groan was let out from the entire group, save for Cream who just sighed.

"But I really like that play!"

"I Do, I Do Love you is a great play!"

"Plus, Its funny and its got dance scenes!"

"STOP ADVERTISING GALEXIA THE CHAO'S STORIES!" Espio shouted. Everyone suddenly was quiet.

"Now...I'm going to hand out parts to everyone and you are NOT going to complain!" Espio growled, "Knuckles...you are going to be Pyramus."

The red echidna grinned. "Sweet! I'm one of the main characters! What does he do, Espio?"

"He kills himself."

"WHAT?"

"Rouge, you are Thisbe."

"What does Thisbe do?"

"She kills herself."

"WHAT KIND OF SICK PLAY IS THIS?" Rouge shouted as she flipped through the script, "And I'm also supposed to be in love with that idiot! Come on!" Cream was in tears,

"I don't like this play Mr. Espio..."

"Chao chao..."

"Well if we were going to perform I Do, I Do Love you, then you would be Amy and Knuckles would be Sonic..."

"...I'll stick with dying..." Espio patted Cream affectionally on the head,

"Now now Cream...its not as scary as it sounds..."

"Actually it is!" Knuckles shouted. Espio glared at the echidna.

"Cream...you are playing the lion..."

"Aww man..." "_**You know...Marine is actually supposed to play the part of Thisbe and Rouge is actually supposed to play the part of the lion..." The author said as she stood up while rubbing her forehead... "You were right Rouge, these bricks DO hurt..."**_

"DON'T JUDGE ME!" Espio shouted at the author, "I'm running this troupe so I get to hand out the parts!" _**"Geez, you don't need to get your underwear in a bunch..."**_

"I DON'T EVEN WEAR UNDERWHERE!" A needle scratched and everyone froze once Espio uttered those words. Espio blushed, "That came out the wrong way..." _**Galexia hit Espio in the head with another brick, "THIS IS A K+ RATED STORY YOU NIMWIT!" Espio was knocked out. "Now I'll hand out the rest of the parts...Marine you are going to be the wall...Cheese your going to be the moonshine and Espio the pervert here will be the narrator." Everyone murmured in agreement with their parts, "Now, at midnight we are going to meet up in the forest to practice our parts!"**_

"But Miss Author, its scary to be in the forest at midnight!" Cream said as she shivered.

"Don't worry Cream! I'll protect you!"

Rouge snorted, "Puleeze, you couldn't even protect that dumb emerald of yours. I bet that it's not even there, cause someone stole it!" All of the color drained from Knuckles face as he contemplated Rouge's words.

"MASTER EMERALD!" Knuckles screamed as he ran to Angel Island.

_Exeunt Knuckles_

"Don't leave without us, Mister Knuckles!"

"Chaoooo!"

_Exeunt Cream and Cheese_

"That's my cue to leave..." Rouge said as she spread her wings and flew into the sky.

_Exeunt Rouge_

Marine just grabbed Espio's limp arm and dragged him away to chaos knows where...

_Exeunt Marine and Espio_

"I'm gonna kill Shadow..." a certain orange fox huffed as he limped to the forest to get some rest, before delivering the rest of the invitations. "I don't even know why he wants to be so old fasioned anyway...I just should have posted it on facebook...ugh..."

_Enter Tails_

"_**Get on with it! This chapter needs to end soon Tails!" The author huffed. **_Tails looked at the author,

"Come on! I've been chased by an old lady with a broom, been dressed up in a bagillion dresses and I'm not even done delivering these invitations! Give me a break here!"

"**No."** Tails then sneered at the author,

"Well you can't make me move! Cause this is a free country! Haha! What now-"

_Exuent Tails_

"_**Hehe...gotta love super author powers...What the-"**_

_Exuent Author_

_**Author's Blurb:**_

_**Hope you enjoyed the chapter everyone! I may update again on my birthday so keep an eye out for it! If not, then you'll have to wait another two weeks for the next chapter!**_

_**Review to tell me what you think!**_

_**Chao for now!**_

_**[Insert Pen Name Here]**_


	4. Intermission 1

A Midsummer Night's Dream: Sonic Style

**INTERMISSION**

_Enter Tails_

Our familiar fox was walking around the town square, whistling cheerfully, a navy blue satchel bag on his shoulder.

"Alright!" Tails said happily, as he did a fist pump, "I've already delivered one/third of these letters! Time to take a break!" Tails said as he practically skipped into a café. He immediately sat at a table and waited for a waiter to come and take his order.

"I'm so happy!" Tails began, as he started to monologue to himself, "Even though I had to fight and claw through most of these houses, I finally made it!" Tails said as he reminiscened.

_Flashback a couple of hours ago…_

Tails was moping around with his navy blue satchel, his shoes dragging through the mud that was covered on the streets,

"Stupid King Shadow…Making me deliever all of these stupid letters…" Tails said angrily, "_It's the proper thing to do_ he said." Tails said as he mimicked the hedgehog's voice, "_It's the royal thing to do _he said. But he's not the one stuck delivering these stupid letters!" The fox then took into the air, "This sucks…but Shadow'll have my head if I don't get it done…" Tails muttered under his breath. While he was in the air, he took out his map of the kingdom and looked for the closest houses in his vicinity, "At this rate I'll get done in about 13 years," Tails eyes widened in shock, "WAIT A MINUTE! I DON'T HAVE THAT KIND OF TIME MAN! THE WEDDING'S IN FOUR DAYS! SHADOW'S GONNA HAVE MY HEAD! I SWEAR! HE JUST HATES MY GUTS OR SOMETHING!"

On the ground, a little boy looked up and saw Tails screaming to himself,

_Enter Little Boy and Older Woman_

"Mommy what's wrong with him?"

"Nothing dear, just a sad sad little man," The mother said as she hurridly pushed the boy away from Tails.

_Exuent Little Boy and Older Woman_

Tails finally stopped ranting and sighed, "Well…I'd better get started on these letters then…" Tails said as he began to fly in the direction of the first house, "If I continue this way then, it basically a circle…" Tails said as he flew to a stop in front of the first house. This house was tall, dark and scary. At first glance the pathway looked like it was made from cobblestone, but in fact was actually skulls. Instead of having a bell, there was a door knocking ring which seemed like it was made from bones. Tails slowly slinked down the path, the sky even seeming to become darker as he neared the house. The fox was sure he could hear screams. He gulped. "Here goes nothing…" Tails murmured before shakily knocking. A few minutes went by and Tails almost contemplated just leaving the letter in the mail before the door suddenly swung open.

_Enter Old Lady_

Inside was a crinkly, old lady. Her skin was so white it looked like paper, and she looked very frail. On her head she only had three strands of hair, and she was wearing an old raggedy cloak.

"Why hello dearie!" The old lady said as she smiled. Tails gagged, when he saw that she only had 3 teeth, and they were all black. He was pretty sure that there was a worm in one of those tooths as well. Did every person in the kingdom _really _have to be invited to the wedding. _I'm pretty sure that Shadow didn't mean a person like this…she's scary…_ Tails smiled awkwardly,

"Oh, sorry ma'am. I must have gotten the w-wrong address," Tails said as he began to turn around, "Bye." He said before scampering away. The little old lady's face sagged.

"That's what they all say…" her face suddenly turned into a wicked grin, "But this time I finally have a rebuttle! I will get that fox to talk to me, even if it means that I have to scounder every last hiding spot on this planet!" her hands and eyes began to glow an eerie green, "Nyahahahahaha!" She grinned once more before disapearing in a poof of smoke.

_Exuent Old Lady_

Tails, on the other hand scampered all the way down to the next house. This house looked significantly brighter, with a cobblestone pathway as well, peach colored walls and flowers on the windowsill.

"Aheh…okay, now this is the real first stop." Tails said as cleared his throat, and knocked on the door. Instantly, a young lady appeared.

_Enter Young Lady_

She was so beautiful that Tails blushed. She had skin that was free of any blemishes and was wearing a light purple dress that brought out her green eyes and hugged her curves.

"Hello dear," Tails' ears winced, she sounded exactly like the old hag from next door…but of course that was impossible. After all, this was a beautiful young lady, and the other was a scary old hag...

"H-Hi ma'am! My name is Miles Prower and I am a servant to King Shadow. I am here to present you with an invitation to his royal matrimony to the Princess of the Amazons, Tikal the Echidna." Tails said as he handed the lady a pearl white invitation. The lady giggled and had her hand outstretched.

However as Tails was placing the invitation in her hand, he noticed that it began to glow a neon green,

"Whoa!" Tails yelped as he backed away from the lady. Something was wrong here…The lady's bright smile, melted into a frown,

"Give me the invitation Miles," the lady's voice said, as it began to crack and her disguise began to shimmer. The disguise that she had put on the house had also started to waver. "Give me the invitation," Tails was about to scream. This _was _the old hag from next door, but…she was an enchantress? That made all of this all ten times worse!

"N-Never!" Tails screamed as he flew away, "B-Be gone Enchantress!"

"Nyahahahaha!" the old lady screamed as Tails took to the skies, "I'll get you my pretty, and you're little invitations too!" Her voice resonated as Tails flew farther away. Tails gulped…somehow he was certain that that old lady would make true to her threat…_Lets start with a different neighborhood then…because I don't think my health insurance covers getting killed by creepy old enchantresses…_

**A/N: This little guy was just a little plot-bunny that I came up with. It just shows a little insight of what Tails has to go through in order to deliver these invitations, xD The old lady was a cross between the Wicked Witch of the West (from the Wizard of Oz) and Baba Yaga (from the Sisters Grimm series). I think she could have been more creepy, but eh…whatever. **

**:D I wonder what she will be planning next!**

**Next Segment: Tails continues to monologue to himself and delivers an invite to the Baker family.**

**Next Chapter: We finally reach Act II! After A YEAR! YUS! :D**


	5. Act 2, Scene 1

A Midsummer Night's Dream: Sonic Style

**Act II, Scene I**

_Enter Charmy_

Charmy was wandering around the forest with nothing to do,

"Ahh…" Charmy whinned, "I'm so _bored_! Nobody's out here because _their _fighting and I have nobody to _play _with!" The young bee said as he stuck out his bottom lip and pouted. Charmy had just been chatting (more like pratteling) with the King when all of a sudden the crocodile had lost his temper. In fact King Vector had gotten so annoyed with him that he had sent him out here. Normally Charmy wouldn't mind being sent out (King Vector was known to rant for hours on end) but since there was trouble between him and the faerie queen, all of the faeries were too scared to come out and play in the forest. "Stupid Vector…" Suddenly his eyes lit up and a mischivious smirk filled his features, "I know! I'll play some pranks!" Charmy then began to pick up some rocks and twigs and began to set up a trap when suddenly a chao bumped into him.

_Enter a chao faerie._

The sudden collision made Charmy drop his pranking materials and sent the chao into a dizzy spin.

"Oww…" the chao said as it rubbed its head. The chao was yellow green and had a spike on the back of its head that curved upwards. The chao also had blue wings, green feet and a pale stomach."What the…" Charmy rubbed his eyes of the dirt, shook his head and bounded off of the ground,

"Hi friend! What brings you here? Where are you going?" Charmy said happily; he hadn't seen a chao faerie in these parts of the forest for a while and seeing any person out here brought a smile to his face.

The chao looked surprised(seeing other animals out here during this tense time was rare)and collected itself before answering,

"I'm going over every hill and bush; over every clearing and habitat, through every flood and every fire to serve the faerie queen, Vanilla! She sent me to search for some dew-drops and to hang a pearl in some plants' ear. Kind of random if you ask me…I mean someone is going to steal all of these pearls cause the plants can't protect them from thives…but, those are the queen's orders and what she says goes!" The chao then stuck out its hand, "I'm Mi by the way! Nice to meet you! And you are?"

Charmy flew in a circle and struck a pose! "I'm Charmy Bee! At your service!" Charmy then began to scratch his head, "But something that you said about the faerie queen was familiar…" the bee shrugged, "Well whatever! Not my problem! So, why are you out here collecting dew drops and hanging pearls in plant ears?" Mi looked at Charmy suspiciously,

"The queen is coming here to relax right now, and I'm setting up this clearing so that it will be satisfactory to her…" Mi furrowed her eyebrows, "Did you say your name was Charmy Bee?"

"Yup! That's my name! Don't wear it out!"

Mi growled, "You mean _the _Charmy Bee that steals the Faerie Queen's pastries, entraps the chao faeries in cages and ropes, plays pranks on the local wildlife and is the personal servant of King Vector? _That _Charmy?"

"Uh-huh!" Charmy grinned a toothy grin; he didn't know that so many people knew about him. Mi on the other hand gasped.

"Leave now! The queen will be here any second! And if she sees a member of King Vector's personal servants then she will become furious!"

"Oh!" Charmy's eyes widened, "Queen Vanilla is coming here too?"

"Charmy what's all of the hold up? I told you to set up this place hours ago!"

"Mi? Is everything ready?"

_Enter Vector, Vanilla, and a crowd of chao faerie servants._

Suddenly Charmy's eyes widened, "Oh! Now I remember! Vector was ranting about how he wanted to relax and then he sent me out to scout out a place for him to relax in!" Charmy then sweatdropped, "Hey Vector…" Said crocodile was glaring at Charmy when he suddenly caught sight of a brown rabbit.

The green crocodile's angry expression rapidly changed into one of surprise,

"What? Vanilla? What are you doing here?" Vector said incredulously before resuming his intense glare war with the bee, "Charmy! You idiot! What are you thinking?" Vector said as he grabbed the bee and began to shake him.

"Whoa-Whoa-Whoa! Calm down Vector! I didn't know that Queen Vanilla was going to be here!"

"Well you should have known!"

"Its not my fault that you were ranting and raving!"

"Ranting and raving! I was speaking calmly!"

"Is this your version of calmly? Because if it is then I never want to see you furious!"

"CHARMY! When I get my hands on you later I swear-"

"You're hands are already on me you meat head!"

"MEAT HEAD! I am _not _a MEAT HEAD!"

"Yeah you are!"

"Well it takes a meat head to know a meat head!"

"That doesn't even make any sense!" Vanilla, on the other hand was in shock after seeing her husband. The rabbit's eyes were wide and her hands were shaking in anger. After a few moments she calmed down but her hands continued to shake.

"Do my eyes deceive me or is that my husband, Vector?" She asked herself quietly. Mi flew up to her, and nodded, fear and shame evident in her eyes.

"I am sorry my queen. I did not know that he was also going to be here." Vanilla faced the shaking chao and patted her on the head lovingly,

"It is okay Mi. It is not your fault," the rabbit said with a warm smile on her face. She then turned to face her crocodile husband, flames evident in her eyes "It is my husband Vector's…" Mi whimpered softly before flying out of the queen's arm range. If they began to fight then she wanted to be nowhere near it. Vanilla then turned back to the rest of her faerie troup, "Come faeries. We will find another place to rest." Vector briefly stopped his fight with Charmy to hear Vanilla utter those words,

"Vanilla wait! Are you just going to leave me?" He said as he turned to face her,

"Yes. Until you admit your mistake then I can't be near you," Vanilla said as she still continued to walk away.

"What? My mistake! I haven't made any mistakes-" Vanilla finally turned towards the crocodile, her normally docile features, set in a fierce glare,

"You haven't made any mistakes? Please! You are my husband yet I know that you pine for Tikal, and that you secretly write love letters to Rouge!"

"Those were _not _love letters! They were uh…recipies! Recipies for her new cookbook!" Vector said as he became more flustered. Charmy shook his head and face palmed in shame,

"Idiot…"

"You are just a jealous fool! All because I want to take care of my dear late friend's child-" Vector then gave Vanilla an angry look as well,

"_I'm _the jealous one? Puleeze! We all know that you have a secret crush on Duke Shadow!" Vanilla's face became red (in anger or in embarrassment, no one would know).

"I do not! Those are lies! Just because I helped him that one time in the woods does not mean that I have a crush on him!" Vector waved his hand,

"Yeah, yeah whatever…"

"Stop trying to change the subject! My dear friend died in childbirth and her last wish was for me to take care of her child," Vanilla then gave the child in her hands a loving gaze, "So I will! And your jealousy will not make me change my mind!" Vector blushed,

"I am not jealous!"

"You are!" Vanilla said before taking a deep breath. The rabbit began to look at a nearby wilting plant,

"Why should we fight about this though? As you can see the flora and fauna of this forest are suffering because of our constant bickering…" Vector's eyes fell in shame,

"All of this fighting could end if you just let me have the little boy as my paige," Vanilla's soft look instantly changed into one of severe hatred,

"Never! As much as I love you my husband! I can not believe the extent of your jealously! I will not let my dear friend's only child become your own personal servant!" the baby gurgled in agreement.

"Exactly! You show him Queen Vanilla!"

"Charmy who's side are you on?" Charmy rubbed the back of his head sheepishly,

"Ahehe…sorry, continue…"

"Fine! I see how it is then…" Vanilla gave the baby in her arms a soft look before glaring at her husband, "If you want to be reasonable then you can come with me, and we can all be in good spirits for Shadow and Tikal's wedding! However if your still holding onto the foolish idea of giving you this poor child to be your paige then…." Vanilla had tears in her eyes, "Then consider us finished!" Vanilla then fled into the woods. Mi and the other chao faeries flew after her instantly,

"Queen Vanilla! Please wait!" Mi called out before following Vanilla.

_Exuent Vanilla and the crowd of chao faeries_

Everything was dead silent for a few minutes, until Charmy gave Vector a disapproving look,

"Man…you two argue like an old married couple…"

"Charmy…WE ARE AN OLD MARRIED COUPLE!"

"Oh yeah! I forgot, sorry…" Vector gained an angry look,

"However…that last insult really hurt…is she really willing to leave me after all of the years that we've spent together?"

"You heard it straight from her own mouth Vector! And I quote," Charmy then raised his voice so that It would sound like a girl, _"If you want to be reasonable then you can come with me, and we can all be in good spirits for Shadow and Tikal's wedding! However if you're still holding onto the foolish idea of giving you this poor child to be your paige then…then consider us finished!" _Vector suddenly grew angry,

"I can't believe that she's willing to leave me all because of that child! After all that we've been through…We've stood together through the Metarex incident and Metal Sonic crisis and the world splitting up into pieces and she's never left me during all of that turmoil; yet she's ready to throw that all away because of that child!"

"I'm not really sure where you're going with this Vector…" Vector then closed his hands together and grinned evily, "Well let's see how much she'll want to leave me after I get back at her!"

"What? Why do you want to get back at her? She should be getting back at you!"

"She called me a fool, that's reason enough for payback!"

Charmy slapped his face, "Idiot…" However, Vector was too far in his delusional thinking to hear him,

"Charmy, do you remember the place where we saw that hero chao with the crowbar beating up the other hero chao in the woods?" Charmy smilled widely,

"How could I forget? That was _intense_!" Vector nodded,

"Anyway, while you were watching that, I saw a chaos emerald fly above us and land on a flower in the clearing next to us. I know that the chaos emeralds have the power to cause all kinds of chaos-"

"As implied in the name of the _Chaos _emeralds,"

"-But this was the red chaos emerald that I saw!" Charmy yawned,

"So? Who cares if it was a red chaos emerald? A chaos emerald is a chaos emerald…"

"Charmy the red chaos emerald has the power to make people fall in love!" Charmy's eyes widened,

"Oh! I've got the plan now! You want to get the chaos emerald on Queen Vanilla and then let her see you so that she'll fall in love with you and then she won't leave you right?"

"Wrong! I'm going to make her fall in love with the first random animal that she sees! And then while she's under the chaos emerald's power she'll be so delusional that she'll give the baby to me and then it will be mine!" Vector then let out a bellowing laugh. Charmy gave Vector the 'you're an idiot' look before sighing and flying to go and find the chaos emerald,

"Idiot…"

_Exuent Charmy_

Suddenly Vector heard voices,

"Huh? Are those voices that I hear?" He quickly 'pulled an Espio' and turned invisibile, since normal people weren't allowed to see the faeries. And Vector, being the nosy crocodile that he is, began to spy on them.

_Enter Sonic and Amy_

"Amy…" Sonic groaned, "How many times to I have to tell you to STOP FOLLOWING ME! Geez! You're like some kind of stalker! You said that Silver and Blaze were out here but I don't see them! Did you lie to me so that you could just get me in the woods out here with you? Go away!"

Amy pouted but didn't lose any of her persistence, "Oh Sonnikku…"

"And stop with the stupid Sonnikku nick name! It's so _annoying_!" Amy sighed lovingly,

"Sonnikku you're like a hard hearted stone…you're cold like Edward from Twilight yet you attract me like a magnet!" Amy began to swoon; hearts in her eyes, "just lose your magnetism and then I won't be able to follow you…"

Sonic threw his hands up in the air in exasperation, "What is wrong with you? I call you names, I throw food at you! I even steal your chilidogs and eat them! How can you possibly like me, after all that I've done to you? I've treated you terrible! You should hate me!"

Amy's eyes glowed with love, "My Sonnikku I just know that you're shy of admitting your feelings for me and that you act out only to hide your true feelings…" she sighed, "But it is alright! I'll wait for you! Even if I have to wait all of eternity!"

Sonic gagged at her words, "Every time I look at you I feel sick."

"And whenever I'm not near you I feel sick!"

Sonic's eyes furrowed in anger, "Amy just leave me alone! I have to find my Blaze! And I'm not kidding when I say that I'll leave you in the woods for the wild rabid dark chao to eat you!"

"But if I die I'll just watch over you with my everlasting love!"

"Amy! Seriously! I will leave you out here!"

"If you run I'll just find you with my Sonic sense!"

"Ugh! That's it!" Sonic growled as he sped off in a sonic boom. "See you, later Amy! …NOT!"

_Exuent Sonic_

"My beloved Sonnikku wait for me!" Amy shouted as she began to chase after him into the darkened woods,

_Exuent Amy_

Vector, who had been listening to the entire conversation was wiping his tears off with his hankie. As he sneezed into it, Charmy had returned; the red chaos emerald in his hand.

"D-Don't worry Amy! I'll help you win his love! B-by the end of this night! Sonnikku will be yours!" Vector said as he sobbed (as if he was watching a soap opera). He immediately stopped once he noticed that Charmy was snickering at him. The faerie king cleared his throat,

"Ahem-Anyway, Charmy do you have that chaos emerald?"

"Yep! Right here!" Vector then grabbed it from him and picked up a wild flower. He then rubbed the flower with the chaos emerald until it began to glow red.

"I'll take the chaos emerald and rub it on Vanilla's eyes. I know where she ran off to in the woods so it'll be easy to find her. " He then gave the flower to Charmy.

"I want you to go and find a girl that is out here in the woods! She's in love with a man that hates her and their both walking together out here. I want you to put that flower in his hair so that he will be affected by the red chaos emerald's power and then once he sees the girl he'll fall so much in love with her that she'll have to run away from him!"

Charmy saluted,

"Aye Aye Vector! I'll be back by daybreak!"

Charmy then flew into the woods to look for the girl!

_Exuent Charmy_

Vector gave his chaos emerald one more long lasting glance,

"Vanilla…we've been together since as long as you can't remember…but don't you see that that child will only separate us in the end? Because of it, we don't even talk to each other anymore! Its only 'I have to go and feed the baby' and 'I have to give the baby a nap'! It's like we're two separate people when we should be one…don't you understand that I'm only doing this to save our relationship?" Vector sighed, and gave the emerald one more long glance. The red chaos emerald seemed to throb in understanding in his hand. Then with a somber expression the faerie king began to walk into the thicket of the woods to find his wife,

"Vanilla…"

_Exuent Vector_

**A/N: Heeey….Everybody! First off, I'm super sorry about the long wait! This chapter was torture! I don't think that it came out well and it killed me to have to write that one-sided SonAmy scene! Plus I can't write fighting scenes! They never come out well! Buuuut! The next chapter will be out quicker! Promise! Sorry for the wait everyone!**

**Don't kill me!**

**~Galexia the Chao**


End file.
